Jewel
by Tamelion
Summary: *Slash* Boromir finds out That legolas is in love with him.


Jewel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't you just love song fics? I do. This is an enya song and it called anywhere is. I need to have a little chat with Tiger-eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Love. That's all he could think about. How would it feel like to be loved by an Elf? Would he like it? He stared 

curiously at the Elf. ~Why does he choose me? I am a mere man. Why not Aragorn. ~ Boromir wasn't complaining, but couldn't help but wonder why such a beautiful creature as Legolas would pick such an arrogant man as himself. ~ He looks so delicate, *sighs* I never could understand him~. He watched as Legolas rise from the ground and quietly walk into the silent forest. Part of him told him to follow the elf, but the other part told him to be patient.

Finally he stood up and followed the path the elf took. He came upon a clearing with a small river heading south. ~ This is one experience I must note on. ~ He seated himself on the ground, wondering where the elf had gone. His eyes went wide as a head of some creature suddenly appeared from the surface of the river, but only turned out to be the head of his secret love.

// I Walk the Maze of Moments, but everywhere I turn to

begins a new beginning, but never find a finish.

I Walk to the Horizon and there I find another

It all seems so surprising and then I find that I know.

Chorus:

You go there you're gone forever

I'll go there I lose my way

If we stay here were not together

Anywhere Is //

Legolas slowly climbed out of the water towards a tall tree. He only noticed Boromir by the time he was atop the ground. He smiled as he changed his rout and headed towards Boromir. 

" Boromir, what brings you here?" He said quietly.

" You!" Boromir said with a hint of shock. Seeing another man naked was no problem to him, but an Elf that was a different story. His gaze drifted from the elf's broad shoulders to his thighs. ~ Today's a very okward day. ~

// The moon upon the Ocean is swept around in motion

But without ever knowing, the reason for its glowing

In motion on the Ocean, the moon keeps in moving

The waves keep on waving and I still keep on going.

Chorus:

You go there you're gone forever

I'll go there I lose my way

If we stay here were not together

Anywhere Is //

" Boromir...come here." Legolas grinned. Boromir stood up and took a few steps towards the Elf. He felt a fire burning in his lower anatomy but he remained were he stood, waiting for the elf to make a move or say something but he only received the same stare he was giving.

" What is it you wish of me?" He said in a nervous tone. Legolas places a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. Though Boromir was surprised he responded quickly by wrapping his arm around Legolas' waist pulling him closer to the elf. Finally Legolas pulled back and gazed at the man. 

"Do you wish to have another night like this?" He whispered.

" Yes, but not just one."

// I wonder if the stars sign, the life that is to be mine 

And would they let their light shine, enough for me to follow.

I look up to the heavens, but mine is clouded over

The spark of constellation.

No Velle No Orion 

The shell upon the warm sands, have taken from their own lands

The echo of their story, but all I hear are low sounds

As pillow words are weaving and willow waves are leaving

But should I be believing, that I am only dreaming.

Chorus:

You go there you're gone forever

I'll go there I lose my way

If we stay here were not together

Anywhere Is 

To leave the thread of all-time and let it make a dark line

In hopes that I can still fine, the way back to the moment

I took the turn and turned to, begin a new beginning

Still looking for the answer, I cannot find a finish

It's either this or that way; It's one way or the other

It should be one direction; it could be on reflection 

The turn that I have taken, the turn that I was making

I might be just beginning; I might be near the end.... //

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End


End file.
